


《Love What a Name》EC

by Jueviner



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueviner/pseuds/Jueviner
Summary: 简介：根据Erik自身的记忆而言，他们的初次相遇在一次出行任务中，尽管当时Charles对他一点印象也没留下。后者则认为他们的初次相遇是在机场，那是第二次Erik从危地马拉回来。而他在之后的几个小时内起码做错了如下两件事情。一是用一个破旧的帆布包携尸体过境没提前跟官方交代、以致于被当场视作反社会分子；二是错将Charles视作跟随他一路的跟踪者，以致于就这么把他未来三年的搭档、一辈子的丈夫当场揍倒在地。刑侦BonesAU，讲述EC两人从结婚再到成功领养孩子的过程。





	1. Chapter 1

*又名“当所有人在谈论爱情的时候，我们在谈论什么。”

简介：

根据Erik自身的记忆而言，他们的初次相遇在一次出行任务中，尽管当时Charles对他一点印象也没留下。

后者则认为他们的初次相遇是在机场，那是第二次Erik从危地马拉回来。而他在之后的几个小时内起码做错了如下两件事情。

一是用一个破旧的帆布包携尸体过境没提前跟官方交代、以致于被当场视作反社会分子；二是错将Charles视作跟随他一路的跟踪者，以致于就这么把他未来三年的搭档、一辈子的丈夫当场揍倒在地。

刑侦BonesAU，讲述EC两人从结婚再到成功领养孩子的过程。

【现代篇】01

Charles恼火于凌晨三点接到案组电话。

介于三十分钟前他还在因为爱欲和他的丈夫缠绵在床。

电话闷声响起时他正一边享受着被人亲吻脖颈的快意，一边听Erik引用浮士德赞美诗中的句子来作为新的'枕边情话'。

“浅蓝色的海洋，Charles，还有细白的沙滩和那种会时刻萦绕在你手臂两边的透明细浪。”Erik爬俯在他的双腿间，“介于你不喜欢「星尘落进你的眼睛」这种说法。”

Charles因为Erik蹩脚的比喻和糟糕的修辞而咯咯地轻笑。

“我得说这非常恶心的同时也非常窝心，Erik。”他偏过头去，露出性感的锁骨和有些许雀斑点缀的白皙颈窝，与此同时他的指尖在人肌肉饱满的后背缓缓滑动。

“但听起来某人象是在向我建议一次婚后度假，噢Erik……抱歉我的手机。”

“见鬼Charles，”Erik说完停下了继续吮吸亲吻身下人饱满艳红的唇的动作，他有些头痛的翻过身去躺到一边，替Charles够拿搁放在床头闷响过四五声的电话。

“现在才凌晨三点。别告诉我他们打算叫你去白宫吃早餐。”

 

“Charles Xavier,是的，不行因为你已经打扰了。”

Charles捏着Erik塞递给他的黑壳手机。从他皱眉的程度来说他对此通电话的厌烦的程度丝毫不比Erik少。

“五点吗，好的我知道了，Erik，亲爱的开一下你自己的，Emma说她给你传了简讯。”

Erik修长的手指顺着人光裸曲起的大腿一直溜走到Charles脚踝处，他俯下在人小腿上亲了一下，“说真的，他们就不能挑个合理的时间发现尸体吗。我的手机在你那边，宝贝。”

Charles小幅度的踹了他一下，「说真的吗，Erik」他用眼神示意着他，「我的腰还间歇性疼的厉害。」

尽管如此他还是费力的探出一只手臂够下床去。

在他从地毯上捞手机的期间，Erik至始至终都像只想要帮伴侣脱毛的蟹固执的粘在他的后背上。

“我爱死这条深紫色的床单了，Charles，”Erik在他将手机抛丢给他后，再三强调道，“多衬你的肤色。”

“你不用每次做完爱后都说一次，Erik。”Charles摁断电话后无奈的看了他一眼，“我得去洗澡了。事实上你也一样。好好看看Emma给你传的简讯，还有我不是你的移动转接。”

他伸出一根手指向Erik示意这是「The last time 」。

“以后但凡是只找你的事情，都不要轻易再打到我的手机上来。”说着Charles赤身裸体翻下床去，Erik躺在床上先是注视着他的腰线和胯骨沟，然后又不可避免的将视线落到他丈夫完美的屁股上。

Charles打开大衣柜拿出干净换洗的内衣。“这是你的。”他抛丢给Erik一件内裤，“不喜欢的话你当然也可以另拿。”

Erik接住那条差点丢到他脸上的东西，“…噢但…它是橙色的，Charles。”

他努力抑制住自己不要向他的丈夫露出一副「你一定是在逗我」的表情。然而最终他还是可怜的失败了。

“是的，有什么不对吗，Erik。”

Charles转过头来看了他一眼，无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“它是橙色的。实际上我也有一条。我还以为你喜欢呢。”

“有些东西我只是止于欣赏，Charles。告诉我你没有因为电话的事生气。”

然而他的丈夫回应是拉上了浴室的玻璃门，并且为了配合他自己所说的「Erik，我听不见你」，Charles在进浴室的三十秒后立即调大了浴室的水声。

【现代篇】02

泽西海滩，5:00AM.

“看来你今天得偿所愿了，Erik。”Charles松了松他西装的领结，眼下他们正一脚深一脚浅的踩在松软的沙滩地上朝警戒线走去，“除去半夜骚扰和过早起床，我倒觉得我们以后可以多来海滩做出勤工作。”

Erik Lensheer将衬衣袖子挽过手肘，接过对面实习生递过来的一次性塑料白手套，笑道：““噢我可不这么想Charles，「一大清早就让你见到面部肌肉脱落会让你恨我」，这可是你说的。

“那么别急着逼我恨你，Erik，让我再感受几秒海风的清新。”Charles朝他微笑了一下，接着又向Erik身后树立着一把遮阳伞的地方挥挥手，“哦早，Azazel。”

“嗨，查查。”那个俄国男人正撅着屁股蹲在那里抬手示意，“我觉得你还是就站在你现在这个地方比较好。”

Erik在向前走了几步后，随即别过头来向他打了个手势，“含盐的空气、沙子和阳光都会造成尸体的快速溶解，Charles，还有我真的不想让你恨我。留在原地或者去追逐海豚、找杯咖啡什么都行。 ”

Charles看了他一眼，随后他点头道，“最后是个好理由，Erik。”说完他就转身离开了。

“他比很久之前要有'自知之明'了不是吗，”Azazel向旁边侧挪开一点，给Erik腾了个位置。“自那次从'鸡蛋里挑骨头'的呕吐事件之后。”

“上班谈私事不是我的风格，Azazel。”Erik戴着口罩在他身旁蹲下，他们离腐败具有刺激性恶臭尸体还有一定距离，他语气平淡的指出：“这些蛆看起来很兴奋。”

“如果你是指它们跳起来咬住自己的屁股的话，实际上是非常兴奋。”Azazel有些翁气的回应他道：“我们的实验室'小朋友'建议我们带回去检查，也许有类似安非他命成分的物质。”

“而这位原本是个大块头…”说着他将一个合夹式钱包丢甩在Erik眼前。“省去验证身份ID的麻烦了。介于我只睡了三个小时不到，对于未来减少的工作量不得不表示由衷感谢。”

“你不是唯一那个缺乏睡眠的人，Azazel。”然而Erik仍旧颔首表示同意他所说的，“罩包回实验室，来搭把手。干得不错。”

“哦现在我'受宠若惊'了。非常非常感谢，Boss。”那个俄国男人闻言挑起一边的眉毛，Erik能听到他抑制不住地大笑，而通常这个表情会让Erik感觉非常不好。

他们说话时丝毫没注意到身后的脚步声。

“哦……”当Charles在他身后不远处出声时，Erik几乎立马条件反射式站起来挡住他的视线。“Charles，退后一点。”他说话的同时脱下脏污的手套丢放在一旁的垃圾袋里，然后摘下口罩。

“那没什么关系，Erik，更糟的我都看过了。”Charles皱起眉看着他，对他眼下所表示的紧张和关切表现出隐隐不满。他站在原地花了一点时间来平展眉头，Erik注意到他的手上还拿着两个贮满咖啡的纸杯。

“我给你带了点咖啡，亲爱的。”他说完啜饮了一口。“有什么进展吗？”

“Azazel找到了遇害者的钱包验证了ID。现在'它'是你的了。”Erik 接过他自己的那杯，伸手揽住他的肩膀将他带远了一点，“这闻起来不象是速溶的。”他说完扫了一眼就在不远处负责案组咖啡的女士，“希望这回你没把戒指摘下来，Charles。”

“你也太小看我的魅力了，Erik。”Charles说完瞪视了他一眼，“而且别像个爱吃醋的讨厌鬼。只是要杯咖啡而已。笑容美的人当然值得最好的。”

“我记得你说你喜欢我的笑，Charles。”Erik有意提起了这个。

“露出十八颗牙齿吗”Charles被逗笑了，“哦Erik。”

然而他还是温柔的说道：“是的。而你也夸奖过我的眼睛。”

“关于这个我的确是真心的，看看你现在朝我眯起眼睛。”Erik伸出手去拉住他的左手臂。他又用了一次糟糕的比喻。“就像真正的大海涨潮一样。”

“如果我现在哭的话也许会让你的比喻更贴切。Erik，对此我很抱歉。”

Charles说完大笑着握住Erik的手，“老天啊也许你说的对。我们确实需要一个休假。我想和你就仅仅是在海边走走。” 「然而我现在又要去查案子了。」

“'最好的微笑值得最好的东西'。”Erik如此说道。“我们会有时间的，爱人。”

“你知道吗，你是对的，我亲爱的。”Charles说完一边捧住他的脸，一边就在咸涩海风吹起时亲吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

【过去篇】01

挂断今天打进来的第五个电话后Charles 打了个喷嚏，随即他意识到自己终于感冒了。

Moira手上拿着刚拷出来的资料，路过他的办公桌时朝他投来同情的一瞥，“可没有人会在圣诞节前感冒，Charles.”说着她有意抬手拨弄了一下新烫染的头发，向人展露她右耳垂上那个精致小巧的新耳坠。

“Raven一直说我是劳碌命，我亲爱的，”Charles啜了口咖啡，不甚在意地将手机反扣回桌面上，他在接过她从一小叠文件里抽出单份的同时吸了吸鼻子，努力让自己听起来不那么忧郁。

他由衷的希望面前这位女士仅仅是来和他谈论她新男友的品味而不是来建议他「趁着圣诞节还有几天赶紧去酒吧找伴儿」的。

但介于眼下她正瞅视着自己桌上的一张合影照片，一面露出若有所思的微笑让Charles几乎对此不抱起任何的期望。

 

“他是明天飞伦敦的班机，Charles，”Moria看着他微笑，紧接着她用一股别样笃定的语气道：“别以为我不知道你'毛遂自荐'地要去当接待员。”

“去机场接老朋友并没有什么错，Moria.”Charles说着终于忍不住地伸出手去，他将那张照片转了个角度，使其彻底地朝向他自己，“介于我和Erik已经接近两个月没有联系上了。这将会是一个很好的好友重逢的机会。”

“那么就借此告诉他，Charles.”Moria指着那张被转过去的合影照评价道：“瞧你望着他笑得多开心。”

 

“告诉他什么？Moria。”Charles伸出两根手指，扶抵住他自己的太阳穴，他语气疲惫的不象是在装傻，“告诉Erik要来参加你的圣诞晚会吗，好的。”

“不，”Moria有点责备又有点同情的看着他道：“别做个傻瓜。告诉他你爱他，并且早在一年前就做好了充分的准备，你会和他在画廊接吻，然后会回家和他做爱、领养孩子并且准备好和他一起共度余生。”

“哦，这听起来就像某部电影的经典台词，不，这不行！”Charles惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“相信我，这不是我一个人的想法，事实上，整个案组的人都这么想。”Moria并没有理睬他一时拔高的声音，相反她翻出手机来，滑亮屏幕调出一个页面来给他看：“我订了一家画廊作为晚会地点。足够多的蛋杯酒，足够暗的灯光，以及到时候所有人都懂的长廊……”

“如果我说，我可能要提前休假…我病了”Charles急急地打断她，他尽量使自己的声线挺起来更为的沙哑模糊，连带着用上了恳求的语气说：“就当作为我的新年礼物？”

Moria看他的样子就像在看一个懦夫，最终她用无比遗憾的的语气宣布道：“你知道不管你有没有跟我分手。你的圣诞礼物会永远是那个幸运橄榄果。”随即她又摇着头补充道:“不过看在你今年的出勤和业绩上，我给你备个大号的。”

Charles 抿着嘴，露出十分心碎哀伤的模样，然而Moria早就有先见之明的扭过头，「哒哒」地踩着她的红细高跟鞋离开了。

并且在走之前，她指着Charles桌上那张他与Erik的傻瓜合影道：

“给你个建议，Angel 说得不错，圣诞节你的确应该把爱情照片的相框换成红色的。”

【过去篇】02.

Charles迟到了。等他赶到机场时，他整整迟了有半个小时。此刻他的脑海里净是些乱糟糟的念头，诸如：事实上我一周都没睡这么沉过了，而我现在依旧很困。Erik一定已经自己搭车走了。并且在那之前肯定给我发过很多条短信，打过很多次电话……」

「哦…这大概是这几个月来他第一次给我打电话了，而我搞砸了。」而最后这个念头令Charles感到一阵清晰的绝望，于此同时他因为匆忙而没吃早饭的胃开始与之相呼应的泛起胃酸，带给他了生理和精神上的双重折磨。

我应该打电话过去说我很抱歉。我真的应该跟他说我很抱歉。

他失落又懊悔地想着，随即转过身打算重新挤进人流移到出口，好去拿被自己丢在副驾上，昨天晚上就因没电黑屏的手机。

“Charles.”就在这时他听见有人在他身后发出一声笑音。Charles迅速转过身去，紧接着他露出一个十足惊喜的笑：“Erik! 哦，你看起来真好。”

“而你看起来很累，Charles.”Erik将他脱下的外套搁搭在左手臂上，快而短暂地拥抱了他，他凑在Charles的耳边低沈地道：“没人跟我说是你来，你现在看上去象是连车都开不稳了。”

“希望你仍乐意见到我。”Charles克制住自己被放开时不要发出不满的嘟囔声，但尽管如此他还是抑制不住地皱了皱眉头。

而Erik误解了他的意思，于是他解释道：“我很乐意，只要你听起来不象是在重感冒，你鼻音很重。”

哦该死的，那我一定听起来非常蠢。“我吃过药了Erik，”Charles说道，并试图和他解释。

「他真是看起来该死的好，除了晒黑了一点，瞧瞧这手臂上的紧绷肌肉Charles，再看看这张脸，噢这肤色让他脸部轮廓更深了，而该死的你今早起来连胡子都没有来得及刮！…」

“年终案子总是特别多，我还要写报告…是有点累，不过别担心，案组里已经到要收尾的工作了。”

Charles和他说着，压下一阵即将滚到嗓子眼的咳嗽。“你去了一趟危地马拉，我的朋友，那里看起来怎么样？你学了两招砍刀技术吗，Erik？”

这让Erik不禁有些忧心的看着他，“Charles，我是去鉴别大屠杀遇难者的遗体。”他说道，一边又思索着该如何措辞来向他表达更进一步的关心。

最后他不得不过早的给Charles看那本自己写的书。

“哦Erik，这很棒！”Charles说着抬起头看了Erik一眼，随后他咯咯的笑起来，蓝色的眼睛里陡然贮满了喜悦的光彩，“我以为我不会有任何礼物。我、我是说…距离你上一次打电话给我，是在两个月前。我几乎要以为圣诞收不到你送的礼物了。”

“噢不，Charles 。”Erik也笑起来，他那灰绿色的眼睛里闪出一丝明晰的愉悦，“这不是给你的礼物…我是说，这是给你的，但是圣诞礼物并不是这个。”

“噢，”Charles愣了一瞬，紧接着他笑容更深了。

“是的，我很高兴，Erik.”他说着拿起那本书来，抑制不住地将它抱在胸口。

Erik被他不合适的幼稚举措逗地大笑出声，“别这样Charles，成熟一点。”他说。

于是Charles又换了一种方式，他一边将书举起来大幅度地挥动几下，向Erik示意，一边向后走去。

然而这又让Erik不由得伸手攥住他的手臂，以防他不小心撞到身后的路人。

“小心点，爱人。”Erik最终以充满爱意的语气说道。他用德语说了最后两个字，而Charles将其单纯的理解为叫他'小心'。

“我真的太高兴了，因为这上面写了'送给Charles Xavier！'”Charles无意识地朝人眨了眨他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛——这让Erik费了好大劲才说服自己不要立即吻上他。在此之后男人便暗暗下定了决心，决定在今后的每一年他都会给Charles签一本书。而他最后也确实做到了，一直到他们结婚的那天，Erik骄傲地将他们的名字印在了所有发行书的首页和底页……

眼下，他正深情地望着面前的蓝眼睛微笑，听到人问道:“你会和我一起去圣诞晚会吧，Erik.你知道的，你可以借此刷新上一次的印象。”

「听听你在说什么，Charles Xavier，你竟然就这样说出来了！！……」

“……唔嗯，我是说，Moria已经订好了位置，就是例常庆祝，介于你去年没参加…总之我、我们都很希望你来。”随即他小心地注视着Erik，这才发现他的表情一直都是那么愉悦。

“留着'我是混球'这个初次印象吧，Charles，”Erik朝他一笑，“还有，我会去的，感谢邀请。”

“噢！那真是太好了。”Charles松了一口气，“真是好得不得了。”

Erik朝他走近了一点，朝他摊开手掌，“那么，也许你能允许我来开车？如果你不想我们今早就在去现场的路上出车祸，在医院订双床位过圣诞节的话。”

“这说不准是个好主意呢。”Charles笑着嘟囔道，把钥匙丢给他。Erik低头接住钥匙，以致于并没有看见他暗下来的脸色。

「我真想现在就吻他」Charles又一次绝望的想着，「我想我又重新爱上他了。在这两个月第一次见面后不超过十分钟。而且我想我很早以前就已经彻底疯了。」


	3. Chapter 3

【现代篇】03

上午的进程还算顺利，Charles收起笔和索引卡时心情愉悦。他甚至建议Erik他们应该在回去的路上顺道再买点东西。

“介于这是在摄取糖分维持我的大脑运作，同时也在拯救我有些泛酸的胃，Erik。”Charles将车钥匙抛丢过来，他自己则迅速钻坐进副驾驶室里。

Erik体贴地腾出一只手来替他拉关好车门，然而就在当他看见那个装着四个奶油卷的纸盒子被Charles稳稳的隔放在膝头时，他的语气陡然变得有些干巴巴的，“这是奶油卷吗？Charles.”

他的丈夫正用带着婚戒的左手捏转着一根吸管，闻言Charles想要伸出舌尖去舔吸管一头所沾上奶油的动作停了一停，“是的，有什么问题吗？”

Erik抑制住自己不要过深去拧皱起眉。“只是希望你这回不会再说要「让我肋骨凹陷了」我亲爱的，我绝对不会怀疑你完全有这个能力。”

“哦老天啊，你的心理阴影还没有好吗。”Charles 不悦的将一个几乎被吸空的奶油卷放进嘴里，鼓起半边腮帮子瞪视着他，然而酥皮和淡奶油还是不可避免的沾上了他舔的发红的嘴角。

“只要你不再提你那个'吮髓原虫'的梗，Erik，我发誓。”

Erik向左打了一下方向盘，随即他快速地点点头，嘟囔着应道：“只是某种职业习惯，Charles，该死的，都怪Emma拿过这个打比方，上一次我真的很抱歉……”

“我告诉你了太多遍，Erik。这样做只是为了不让奶油沾上我的手指和滴在西装上，奶油太多了。”

Charles边说边拿着一根吸管戳进另一个酥壳吸吮出淡奶油，“而这样说丝毫没让你觉得好一点，你依旧有心理阴影，包括把你的丈夫我想象成某种米虫。”

“哦我当然没有。实际上，宝贝，你想怎样都行。我只是…有点心理阴影。”

Erik在听他用十分哀伤的语气陈述「自己毁了他最爱的零食之一」这条罪行前就不得不象征性的举手投降。“我喜欢看你吃这种充溢奶油的食物，我真的喜欢。”

“但愿吧，Erik.”Charles，他的丈夫翻了个白眼，“请不要再提起这个梗了，不然我一定会不止让你的肋骨凹陷的，我发誓。”说完他就气愤地将一个奶油卷咀嚼得沙沙作响，而Erik则在将满溢复杂的目光移开的同时，便理智地放过了这个话题。

下午Logan在上实验台前又忘了刷卡。滴滴作响的电子警报声再一次成功的引起了门口守卫的注意。这使得他在翻白眼的同时咒骂出声:“这该死的、见了他妈鬼的'猪圈围栏！'”他边说着边开始解脱那好容易穿上身的蓝色实验服。

“哦说真的，你每次都非要如此不可吗。”Scott Summers正巧端着已经处理干净组织的骸骨证据路过，见此忙将人拦下。

他瞪视着Logan露出宏二头肌和黑色工字背心下鼓起的腹肌，后者则将脱下的实验服搭在左手臂上，无所谓的回看了他一眼。

“帮个忙？”Logan以一种懒痞的口吻说道，随即他转过身去向人示意。

“介于你的裤子和实验服都太小了，而眼下门卡正在裤子后面的荷包里勒贴着我的屁股…”

“见鬼。我可不会摸你屁股！”Scott见此大声骂道，他左手稳端着一个正方形器皿，右手夹出他自己那张通行卡后刷开了门，“现在，立即滚进去。”

 

“该死的，为什么里面这么冷，我感觉我要被冻僵了。”

Logan说着将工作服重新穿上后从旁一个纸盒中抽出一次性手套戴上。“你们这是打算给尸体做CT吗，在他的颅骨已经碎成这样的情况下？”

“介于我们没有大一点的咖啡杯了。希望你们能就此保持清醒且少说胡话。”Erik抬头看了他俩一眼，示意Scott将头骨放在这边，他将设备仪器上的电子显微拨过来一点。“骨裂纹里有物质。”他说着让Scott拿镊子将东西挑了出来。

“刚得到一个能让我昏迷不醒两个月的消息。说是明天上午有一批沉船遗骸会被送过来。”Azazel拿着一张成分表过来，说完这句话后他打了几个哈欠，他侧过脸朝Alex道：“给你。希望你能告诉我之前那些'奶白色的跳跳物'是磕了什么药。”

“伪麻黄碱。”Alex拿过那张纸扫了一眼然后说道，“高浓度咖啡因加兑运动型功能饮料容易产生这种物质，促进肾上腺激素分泌使人容易亢奋激动。”他说完看了Azazel一眼，包含同情的。

“哦，见鬼，你其实也不用这么快就告诉我。我还指望在报告出来之前有时间吃个三明治做午饭呢。”Azazel翻了个白眼，随后他抬手抓了抓头发，开始拿起手机给人打电话。“替我向Xavier探员问声好！”Alex在人身后兴致勃勃地补充，随后下一秒他就被Erik赶去做伤势测量结果报告了。

“我需要知道有关骨折的分布情况。”Erik说道，“顺便帮我去问问Emma她的凶器比对数据库可以开始使用了吗？”Alex闻言顿时露出惊恐的表情，“非得是现在吗，Lensherr博士？”现在去打扰Emma午睡的自己绝对会被杀掉的吧。“当然，我雇你就是希望你能够在每分每秒都有利用价值。”

赶在Erik展露出可怖的鲨鱼笑之前，Alex连忙一路小跑了出去。

【过去篇】03

“所以你要去参加那个圣诞晚会。”

Azazel望着Erik拿着刨刀搓下一大块混着冰渣的毛发，得到一个轻微的颔首后，这个俄国男人忍不住就吹起口哨来道：“他会要你在槲寄生下吻他的，我发誓。然后他会要你带他回你们两个人无论谁的家，然后和你疯狂地做爱……”

“你不用过圣诞节，”Erik瞥了他一眼，示意他如果没残腿、没坏脊椎的话就赶紧滚过来接把手，他平淡的宣布：“所以后天晚上你会被留在实验室里守夜。”

“嘿，我现在有女朋友，所以我当然也需要过圣诞节！”Azazel闻言吃惊地望着他，有些恼怒道：“我和我的女朋友会在平安夜那天晚上疯狂做爱。而你也许甚至无法摸到Charles的屁股！”

“事实上，我的母亲是犹太人。”Erik皱起眉来，他的语气陡然变得十分冰凉，“圣诞节对我可有可无。所以不如我们都留在实验室里。”

“哦不，你真是个混球Erik，”Azazel阴沈下脸来，显然是被他这个提议深深的刺激到了。很快的他举手投降道：“放过我，让Alex去，回来我自愿给你加班两小时。”

但Erik显然不为所动，他继续以冷酷无情的腔调道：“选择带着你的女友一起守夜、我会另留一张实验室的通行绿卡，或者让你的女友在外面隔着玻璃亲吻你的脸蛋儿。”

“你真是个魔鬼，Erik Lensheer ！”面前这个俄国男人显然是被逼气红了脸，当然这比不上他喝纯酒精醉时脸上发红发热的一半。正当他准备拼死向Erik吼叫的时候，一阵「滴滴」的电子刷卡声和一声叫喊打断了他……

“Erik！”Charles穿着他那身西装小跑着从玻璃自动门外进来，Erik朝Azazel扫去一眼以示警告。

「管好你的嘴。」Azazel回瞪他一眼，滚你他妈的Lensherr！！但Erik对此不以为然的转开眼去。

“嗨,Charles .”他说着，并随之走下实验台。

“嗨，Erik，”Charles看起来精神比前几天见他时好多了，“抱歉打扰你，这儿有张照片，这个可怜的家伙是前几天被人从建筑日光浴室的工地挖出来的。”

Erik接过那张打印照片，看了一会儿，然后抬起头冲着Charles的身后道：“是什么让你认为他是自杀？就凭头骨上有个窟窿，身旁放一把手枪。”

Charles咯咯的笑起来，轻推了他一下道：“别对他太凶，Erik。我还要负责带他呢。”

“那么让他长点脑子，Charles，”男人毫不客气道：“他的手臂叉叠在胸前，谋杀的可能性更大。找别人鉴定一下，'新鲜带组织的'都不是我的活。”说完同时他瞥了一眼Charles。

“如果你是为你那个案子来找我的话，那么上去吧。”

“不，Erik不，我的案子结了，直到这个圣诞节前都不会有新案子了。”Charles接过Erik还给他的照片，向身后那个头发微卷的年轻人道：“Sean你去找Emma，你知道她的，那个金色头发的漂亮女士。”

然后他又很快转回来：“我只是过来看看你。顺便，下班后去喝一杯吗？”

Erik闻言皱了皱眉头，直望向他问道：“这个案子转手了？你和那位MacTaggert探员发生了什么。”

“噢别担心，Erik，什么都没有。”Charles依旧微笑的看着他，并且他下意识地拍了拍Erik的手臂，“她是我的女上司，记得吗。”

“或者前任女友。”Erik淡淡地补充。但看起来他好像是接受了这个'突如其来'的调动，他转过头去看了一眼还在实验台处理案子遗体的Azazel ，“你解放了他，Charles，现在你亲自上去跟他说吧，他会叫你'圣诞天使'的。"

Charles的回答是用拐肘撞了一下Erik，他故意冷了一下脸道：“如果他敢那么叫，我发誓我会揍他的。”随即他又叫了一声“Azazel”，然后上去拿出通行卡刷了一下。

Erik跟在他身后，看着他走向那个俄国男人。“Azazel,处理完这个你就可以下班了。”Charles说道，随即注意到男人的眼睛亮了一下，于是他继续微笑着说：“明天这个会移交给别的实验室检查备案。也就是说直到过完圣诞节都没有新工作了。”

“那很好，”Azazel听完后大笑道：“那也就是说我可以和我的女朋友过圣诞节了。而不是在这个实验室里守着这个'冰过期的猪肉冻'过夜。上帝保佑你，查查。”

还不等Charles说些什么，Erik在人身后冷淡发声道：“但你还需要交报告。Azazel，明晚之前装订好了放在我的桌上。”

于是那个俄国男人随即爆发出一阵暴躁的嘟囔和咒骂。

Charles听着Azazel夹杂俄语的咒骂，渐渐地抑制不住嘴角的笑意，他只得走到一旁的流动台边，抖了抖上面的衣物。Alex正在翻检其中正散发着浓烈酒香的上衣。

Charles看着他工作，并试图和这个年轻人搭腔道：“当我找到下面那部分的时候，他的身旁一旁还放着大堆玫瑰花瓣和蜡脂…”

“哦这让倒我联想起'圣诞晚餐'。”Alex很快理解了他的这个玩笑，他友善地向Charles回以微笑，并说道：“Alex Summer，您的眼睛很漂亮，呃…"

“Charles Xavier ，”Charles很快接上，并向他伸出手去，“谢谢你的赞美，Alex。”

Alex于是忙不迭地脱去染上脏污的手套和他握手。“很高兴认识你，Xavier探员。”然后他很快地缩了缩脖子，“你知道，Lensherr先生一直很想约你出去。”

“叫我Charles就可以了，Alex，”Charles有些微讶道：“但我想我太确定自己明白了你的意思。”他说完像是想起什么，继而转过头去，看着已经重新开始着手器械的Azazel和抱胸站在一旁盯着自己的Erik。

“Erik,你是还有工作要做吗？”

“不，Charles，我们去喝一杯。”Erik说着，视线移到别处去，然后他很快走下实验台，去办公室拿他的大衣。Charles站在上面看着他离开，Alex等Erik稍微走远了些又继续道：“Lensheer 先生喜欢你，Xiaver探员，呃、我是说Charles，这是多明显的事。”

 

“什么？”Charles抬头看了看他，这回是真正听清楚了，随即他的脸色有点红，“不，”他停顿了片刻后，才得以重新开口道：“我想你误会了，Alex。”

“等你知道他为什么跑到危地马拉那种地方，一呆两个月，查查，你就知道你们是一对多么傻的爱鸟。”Azazel在一旁默默听到此，终于戏谑出口：“而Erik Lensherr 是个容易情伤的蠢蛋。”

“Charles，我们走。”Erik拿着他的大衣回来，站在下面喊道。

Charles转过来应了一声，他尝试着掩去有些惊惶恍惚的神色，道“哦Erik，好的。”说完这句后他深呼吸了两次，紧接着别过头去冲Azazel 和Alex轻声道：“别再说了。”

Azazel笑了一声，“那好吧，查查，我敢打赌他不会告诉你他打算今年圣诞节亲过你，就在你醉酒之后。”

Charles 背对着他走下台阶时，听见这话差点滑了一跤。“哦，闭嘴！”他说着，脸彻底红了起来，他的心跳在那一瞬间陡然加快了跳动。

“你怎么了，Charles?"Erik看着他下来，“你的脸很红。”

“是因为我的感冒，Erik，它还没好。”Charles说着，再一次吸了吸鼻子，“我们走吧。”随后他拉着Erik，几乎是快步走出门去。


	4. Chapter 4

【现代篇】04

“州警局对于‘新兵训练教官发射一枚催泪瓦斯到甲基实验室，结果成功炸出一具无头男尸’这件事情非常不满。他们今早派人来我的办公室讲了一套可笑的职业理论，目的是想让我们将案子的进程透露给媒体，来帮他们在公众面前重新树立起正面形象。”

“但这是以折损我们局形象为代价，所以除非我开车撞了州局长本人，又睡了他女儿，不然我绝对没有可能答应他们的要求……嘿Erik！”Charles抬手在他面前晃了晃无果后，转而“啪”地一声打了个清脆的响指。“你还在这儿吗，Erik.”他好气又好笑地问道。

“不，Charles，”Erik看了他一眼，慢吞吞地将摊在餐厅桌上的档案夹合起来。“我正在南海岸享受顶级日光浴呢。”

“噢，我很遗憾你的夏威夷‘鲨鱼之夜’因为这个案子泡汤了，Erik.”Charles带着点愧疚的神色瞧着他，“我知道你对于没能'将自己的脸印在度假钱币上'这件事耿耿于怀。”他边诚意十足的与人道歉，边尝试着去触碰人的手肘。然而Erik却缩了缩，对此丝毫不为所动地挺直了脊背。

好吧，他可真是个混蛋。Charles想着疲惫出声，“但我们约一个适当的时间再谈蜜月旅行的事好吗，亲爱的，也许等明天晚上这个案子结了之后、呃... ...”他不小心将目光扫视到Erik手上标着姓名的档案夹，“是我看错了，还是你现在真的记忆力大不如以前，开始需要用档案夹来归档人事档案了?”

“这只是为了落实惩罚措施，Charles，为了'鼓励'他们不再在实验室随意使用高科技设备蒸馏龙舌酒，或者是干出些别的什么事情来，我非得如此不可。”Erik看了眼时间，闷声闷气地提醒Charles他该走了，“你知道的，自从下午Logan开C环放大镜让尸体着火之后，实验室的警报就再也没有停过。我得回去看看。”

“哦现在你开始急着赶我走了，Erik，你这个小肚鸡肠的男人。”Charles佯装生气地瞪了他一眼，“等你忙完‘吐泡泡先生’的案子之后，记得再跟Hank确定一遍心理咨询的时间，距离我们上一次进行正常的咨询检测已经过足半个月了，你知道的。”

“我真弄不懂为什么婚姻没能让我免除那愚蠢的心理咨询，Charles.”Erik烦躁地皱起了眉头，“你应该告诉他，因为你是全世界最有正义感的人，所以你绝对不会放任我去做反人类的事情的。我很健康，从生理层面，你我性生活和谐... ...”

“哦得了吧，Erik.”Charles无奈地打断他，“你只需要去Hank那儿推推沙盘，转转椅子，并且不要再同他吵起来就行了。这一切都和原来没什么不同。”他拿起手机和大衣，在Erik的侧脸亲了一下，“答应我你会去参加心理咨询，这样也许等你回来后我们可以在床上重新商量一下度假旅游的事。”

绝不，Erik神色阴郁地想着。但是下一秒，Charles便投给他了一个颇有警告意味的眼神，这令他在犹疑片刻后，不得不暂时选择乖乖点头，"如你所愿，Charles.如果今天有时间的话，我会去的。但那可能是在很晚之后，你告诉Hank让他等着吧，因为我可能会迟到一个小时或者四十五分钟之久。"

然而实际上，当Erik抵达Hank McCoy的心理咨询室时，他已经比约定的时间迟了整整两个小时。

“你知道‘迟到’是一种想要引人注目的表现吗？Lensher博士，这说明你自视甚高，并且渴望得到他人关注，同时你可能也是为了逃避恐惧，或者是为了享受控制的感觉。”Hank注视着人坐下，并不算友好地推给Erik一张心理评估报告，“这是上个月以前的，基于正常的检测周期是一周、不超过两周一次，我完全可以称你这次的行为违反了规定。”

“如果你让我和Charles再也没法一起搭档共事，那么我发誓我将不只是捏瘪你的几个减压球这么简单。”Erik淡淡地瞥了人一眼，“你知道的，Hank，我今天过得很糟。送来实验室的尸体以每小时损失18%骨质的速度溶解，为了保证证据不消失，我的手下们干脆将氢氧化镁洒在上面，最终导致受害者硬化成了一整块石膏。”

“……我了解你今天工作很累，Lensher博士，但评估你的心理健康是我的工作。”Hank推了推眼镜，并在他的报告板上记录下一行字，“如果你出现了任何问题，我都将有责任向上级禀报。现在，我需要知道在处理上一个挪威命案时，你是否有感受到焦虑不安?”

“没有。”Erik眼皮抬也不抬，“我只感受到心烦，原因是挪威政府办事不利，竟然要把尸体千里迢迢送到我们这里鉴定死因。”Hank点了点头，帮忙解释道:“那也许是因为挪威的犯罪率很低，当地政府不具有充分的实践经验。”Erik闻言一挑眉，摇摇头道:“不，我很肯定那是因为当地最出色的探员被调到英国去见他的情人去了。”

“……同时，我还想知道，那十二具遭受酷刑的尸体和调查中杀手所展现出的悲惨童年经历，有没有困扰到你?”Hank记录的速度慢下来，他像是对Erik接下来的回答展现了极大的期待性，这令Erik深蹙起眉，“没有。”他语调冷下来，“我既没有对尸体受到血鹰酷刑而感到丝毫兴奋，也没有在案件调查中联系到过去的创伤经历。这就是你想听到的吗？”

Hank尴尬地说道:“好吧。如果你的这番话是发自内心，那么我暂时可以认为你的心理状况依旧处在正常无害的边缘。你可以继续同Xavier探员一起工作，并让他继续领导你，如果你们的婚姻有任何感情上的不和谐……”

“闭嘴，Hank.”Erik干脆利落地朝人做了个“到此为止”的手势，他从衣袋中抽出一支笔，迅速签好名，然后便把那张纸推了回去，“我和Charles已经结婚快满三年了，我们好得很，我并不需要你的任何帮助。要知道，心理学在我这里一直是最没用的学科。你所有的基础理论都是基于猜测。”

“Xavier探员昨天才跟我说，你一直都希望他能抽出时间同你去度假。尽管这在他看起来可能只是个小问题，但基于量化心理特征的主观估计，我认为你早就对他的行为产生了深深的不满……”

“你这是无稽之谈，我永远不可能对Charles不满。”Erik陡然很大声地说，“要是他每个月能有七天不再那么像雄蜂一样给官僚政府卖命工作，我们早可以抽出时间去环游世界了。”

“注意你的用词，Lensher博士。”Hank理解又同情地看了人一眼，“「雄蜂」这个词已经有很强的指代性和讽刺性了。事实上，你的确很愤恨这件事情，对吗？”

“……愤恨我的丈夫占据了整座雄蜂房里最好的位置，以至于他不得不24小时的工作吗？不，我只是有丁点不理解罢了。”Erik生气地瞪了人一眼，这让他面前年轻的心理学专家瑟缩了一下，“而且，我没觉得这个指代有什么不妥。如果我将我的实验室比作蜂巢，我也会是里面唯一一只高高在上的公蜂王。”

天啊，他一定是为此恼怒疯了。Hank默默地想到，一贯以严谨著名的Erik Lensher博士竟然会犯这种错误，要知道，这个世界上根本没有什么“公蜂王”，他一定想说的是“女王蜂”。

“总而言之，我还是建议你能够同Xavier探员谈谈这件事。”Hank小心谨慎地补充，“你知道的，婚姻里避免争吵分歧的最好方法，那便是两个人坐下来好好交流沟通。”

【过去篇】04 

他们经常来这间酒吧。

一般在各种各样的案件进行时和结束之后，Erik都会和他一同坐在偏僻角落处的一张沙发椅上。

他们之间几乎无所不聊。“就是在这间酒吧里，我知道了自己其中之一的床头读物是你闲来无事的‘产物’，Erik.”Charles说着，又给他自己续了杯酒。“我得说，那时我是多么的惊讶。因为无数个夜晚，就是当我跛着脚，晚上关节犯痛时，我也还是没法不去看你的书。”

“而我，就是走出这间酒吧后才遇见你的，Charles.”Erik回应他，“还记得吗？我来敲你的车窗，随之透过降下的车窗递给你一杯咖啡。”

“噢我的朋友，那是因为你所谓的道歉方式就是给我一杯咖啡，你甚至还妄图想要蹭我的车，就在你出言冒犯我之后。”Charles像是回想起了那段记忆，他补充：“并且那还是一杯已经进了雨水的咖啡，Erik，当时就连你的头发都在淌水。”

“但你最后还是说了「好」，Charles,你让我在坐副驾驶之前去后座找毛巾。”Erik随之笑了起来，“你还说「希望你遇到我之前办案子的时候不是这样，为了讨好上司端着两杯咖啡在雨里淋着...然后露出小狗一般的眼睛。」”

“如果这个比喻逗笑了你，那么你那时应该朝我微笑，Erik.”Charles向后靠去，他端起酒来晃了晃，“我似乎总能想起那天你将你自己的头发揉得乱七八糟的样子。”

“也许是因为我们在一起的时间太长了，Charles，哪怕是出行在外，我也时常会想起你。”Erik制止住他想再去拿杯子的动作，随后他的声音渐渐小了下去，“那么，你和你那个女友怎么样？”

Charles看着他将自己的手握压在他们中隔着的茶几上，Erik明显是注意到了他不适的应激反应，但他并没有立即放开自己。随即，Charles便感觉到有一小股灼热感从他们相压贴的肌肤自上蔓延到胃中。

这令他最终不得不选择讷讷地开口：“根本没有什么女友，Erik，我这两个月是单身。”说完后他才得以抽出手去，心却愈发得鼓噪起来。

“... ...我想下盘棋，Charles，”Erik意味深长地看了他一眼，也如他所愿的放开他，“去拿棋盘过来吧。”

Charles如他所想的站起身去，向吧台走了两步，随即他清醒了一点，然后皱着眉轻声道：“自你走后的第二个月这里就没有象棋盘供应了，我不记得我有没有与你说过这个，哦Erik，我很抱歉……"

然而他的话语终于梗塞在喉。因为Erik拽拉住了他的手腕。

大抵是因为人这一拽带着不容小觑的力道，Charles丝毫不作抵抗地就被人拉倒了下去，当Erik将他抱搂在怀里时，他几乎从喉咙里发出一声微弱的叹息。

我也许的确是喝了太多的酒。Charles想着，他一时连眼皮都疲于挣动。

而此刻Erik则正清醒的可怕。——这个念头让他觉得有那么一丝的好笑。

于是在男人吻上他时，Charles顺从地张开嘴。

Erik能清晰听见和感觉到他在低低地发笑，于是在他含吮了人唇一会儿后，他随即便微微退开些许去。“你在笑什么，Charles，”他不解道：“Azazel 有告诉你我会趁着你醉时吻你是不是？”

Charles用了好一会儿功夫，才张开他的蓝眼睛凝视着他，“我在想你之前说的话，Erik，你说你时常能够想起我。”

“是的，Charles，我在离开你后时常能想起你。我半个月前就意识到我得回来告诉你这个。”Erik听起来有些许懊恼。“但今天其实并不是我预想中的'好时机'。”

“本来这该是在圣诞晚会上，那时候你也许会原谅我说这个。”

他们间或许还会有一个吻，就在槲寄生下，Charles也许会把手搭在他的肩膀上，任由Erik搂住他的腰亲吻他。

那时候也许Erik会说：「因为圣诞节得说真话，Charles，我想我爱你。」然而这些种种却提前在这间酒吧里发生了。这太好也太糟了。有那么一瞬间，Erik僵硬的不知所措。

“噢Erik，”Charles看上去似乎是被逗笑了，他随即短暂地发出一声气音，继而拍拍Erik的肩膀示意他放松。

“你想要我说什么呢，我的朋友。介于事实上你现在说的这番话，我都嫌晚了。”

——噢那这可真是再好不过了。Erik想着，随即，他并没有选择说下去，而是选择深深地亲吻了Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

【现代篇】05

Scott今天进实验室时看到一副奇景，“怪不得我今天早上起来有一种奇怪的预感。就好像我的腮角金龟要出壳一样。”他露出一个看好戏样的微笑，愉悦地注视着Logan手足无措地被一群叽叽喳喳的女童子军团团围住，“瞧瞧这些排排站的小鼠们多喜欢你啊，Logan，介于你从来不忍心对她们说‘不’。”

“嘿Scott，帮帮忙！……听着姑娘们，感谢你们的帮助。但Lensher博士现在不在这里，你们得让我回去工作。”Logan挨个摁住这些躁动的小脑瓜，他投给Scott一个半求助半带警告的眼神，谁知人却无视了自己，转而自顾自地取来实验服换上。噢我今晚一定不会让你好过。Logan咬牙切齿地想。

“这群小姑娘在生态露营的时候发现了一具尸体，并用她们的土拨鼠巴士运了过来。”Alex拿起一只手套往里面吹了口气，以方便他自己的手指钻套进去。“如果他们是以Lensher博士为榜样，他们可能需要一根骨头作为奖励。看看这些样本的分类和采集，她们的工作做得相当好。”

“土拨鼠毕竟是很勤劳的动物。”Scott把口罩戴上，开始着手翻动尸体损坏的肠道。“闻起来真臭，硫磺的味道都遮盖住尸臭了。”Alex深皱起眉。“为什么一群小姑娘能忍受这种味道?这闻起来就像五十双大汗淋漓的脚。”Logan在终于摆脱那群热心又好奇的小鼠们后，刷卡上台，他照例绕到Scott身后想骚扰一下，谁知差点没被尸体散发出的硫化氢气息熏晕过去。

“你看上去就快要吐了。”Scott善意地提醒道，他用肩膀利索地把人耸开，颔首示意人去拿GPS定位的土壤样品检验。Logan捏起那半个粉粉的奶昔包装盒，立即露出了一秒钟也不想再多待的表情，“如果她们知道Erik Lensher是个冷酷无情的混蛋，她们一定会比我更恶心这具尸体的。”

“实际上，Lensher博士就在你的身后，Logan.”Alex面露同情地看了人一眼。操，今天真他妈见鬼。Logan翻了个白眼，迅速转过身去，正好赶上Erik拿注射器去戳死者的眼球，“顺便再去做个毒素化验。这块腐烂的速度比其他部位要快。我想知道是什么原因让受害者满身都是硫磺?”

“也许是‘吸羊血怪’，这种生物会咬噬掉人的心脏，然后在受害者身上留下硫磺。”Alex讲了一个玩笑，然而Erik今天的心情显然并不好，“不要妄图在法医台前炫耀你诡异的幽默感，Alex.”他批评道，“除非你能在尸体身上检验到爬虫类的表皮和哺乳动物的皮毛，否则这一可能性将不在考虑范围之内。”

“如果没有过多的肉体组织，我可以直接开始清理了吗？然后我今天五点之前就可以走出这座大楼，去见我的‘娜塔莎’。”Azazel踏着欢快的小步子过来，今日这个俄国男人看起来心情特别的好。“……难道订婚之后的男人都是这样的吗？荷尔蒙现在就像是他的大脑。”Alex嫌弃地背过身去，“安静点，大男孩。”Azazel吹了声口哨，“Erik会懂我的。虽然他现在大概已经和查查步入婚姻的坟墓期了。”

“闭嘴，‘安德烈’。”Erik面色阴沉，“如果你今早是喝了一整瓶驼鹿牌的伏特加的话，你现在就可以回去了。要知道，我并不需要一个酒鬼为我工作。”Azazel拿起检验报告翻了几页，抬头道：“我发誓我现在每天早晨都只是一杯脱因咖啡。只是今早就在我吃松饼的时候，碰巧你和查查就坐在对面。你们就着领养小孩的事情吵得如此大声，我想不注意都很难。”

“...哦天，我还以为Lensher博士和Xavier探员之间只是度假出游问题。”Alex像是听到了什么了不得的消息，求生欲让他夺下Azazel手上的报告快速离去。“你现在可以清理骸骨了。”Erik不耐烦地说，“还是你打算留下来继续说点什么，好让我最终把你扫地出门去？”

“别这么暴躁。”Azazel举手做了个“投降”的手势，“不就是孩子问题吗？我和我未婚妻婚后打算要五个。”Erik不可置信地看着他，“你以为养孩子就像养小猫小狗一样简单吗？Charles和我连度蜜月的时间都没有，每天早晨我们坐在一起，平均每说五句话就有一个人的手机会震。按照Charles的领养计划，两个孩子的到来即将会让我们没有性生活。”

“...这不会就是你全部需要考虑的吧？性生活之类的。”

“什么？当然不是。”Erik把试管狠狠震荡了两下，“我根本没来得及考虑任何事，Charles和他的妹妹就已经把一切都计划好了。”Azazel闻言点了点头，“我现在知道你为什么这么气愤了……不过往好处想，领养的孩子绝对不会需要你们换尿布对吧，他们可能已经可以到处活蹦乱跳和叫你‘papa’了。”

“…我倒是没能听出你这句话的重点在哪里。”Erik干巴巴地说道，“也许Charles会觉得养一只柯基也是个不错的替代选择呢？介于他一直都想要一只狗。”Azazel在头骨上锯出一个完整的圆，然后小心翼翼地揭开颅顶，把受害者的大脑挪移到另一个盛器中，他观察了头盖骨面层的伤痕一会儿，笑起来：“哦那如果我要是Charles，我会选择让你先接受孩子，这样当孩子们想要一只猫或者是一条狗的时候你可就没法再拒绝了。”

“……这一切都是因为Hank的馊主意。他将永远不会拿到他的持枪证了。”Erik愤恨地道，“现在，我不想再在工作时间谈这个问题，如果你想按时五点下班约会，那就加快速度！”

【过去篇】05

“你得走了，Erik.”Charles松开揽住Erik脖颈的手臂，“回你的实验室去，我们明天见。”

然而他没能走出几步远就再一次被面前这个男人拽拉住。Charles随即发出了几声抗议的笑音，“嘿Erik，”他笑道：“我们纠缠一路了，你的手从走出酒吧就没离开我的腰半寸。”

“你也已经笑了一路了,Charles。”Erik重新将人禁锢在怀中，他们俩站在街头不动，就只是彼此看着。今晚他们几乎都在用眼睛说着某种特殊的语言，这真是一种奇特又美妙的感觉。

“我的嘴唇都被你给咬肿了，Erik，”Charles无奈地别过头去亲吻他，为了强调他特意拖长了音，“我会是你的。但是今晚不行，我还有一个报告，明天非交不可。”「老天啊，他再这样看我，我就要软倒在他怀里了」

“我会打扰你写报告么？”Erik低下头在他的鼻梁上啄了一口，“那都要怪你自己，Xavier探员，今年你的定力测试看来需要重测了。”

“我不知道，Erik.”Charles装出一副迷惑的样子，“你会很乖么，介于你这么急不可耐。”说完他的手绕到男人身后，钻进大衣衣摆里拍了一下男人的'翘臀'。

“当然不，Xavier探员。”Erik猝及不防，因他的小动作而轻颤了一下，随即他几乎是贴上Charles的唇咬牙切齿道，“我会脱的只剩条内裤然后坐在你的床上。”

“我记得你看过我的裸体，Charles ，在游泳池谋杀案那次。你被一个女疯子推了下去，上来后我们俩都湿透了，然后我们在楼下一个窄小得不行的更衣室里换衣服... ...”

“噢Erik,”Charles低吟一声，他的脸发红发烫得不行，尽管那在小区有些昏黄的灯光下有些不明显。“那几乎是一年以前了。”他有些紧张地说，“别告诉我你是从那时就... ..."

“无意识的话，是的。我想我从那时就看上你了。”Erik冲他眨了一下眼睛，笑道：“甚至我还记得你那时脱换内裤的颜色，别埋怨我，Charles，那使我印象深刻。”

“噢Erik你这个混蛋！”Charles被他这句话憋气得脸更红了，他握拳朝Erik左臂打去，边‘揍’Erik边抑制不住地朝他大笑，最终连同笑声里都有了些许哽咽。“你是个自私又饥渴的混球，Erik，别不承认，你今晚的目的地就是我的床。”

“那好吧Charles.”Erik在把他快要揉散在怀里时放开了他，“只要你能憋住三十秒不笑，我就离开。”

“只三十秒？Erik,你会后悔这个的。”Charles说完后当真板起脸来，他努力咬紧了后牙槽，然后点头示意Erik他自己已经开始数了。

Erik咧开嘴冲他笑起来。「这不会有用」，想着Charles将脸偏侧了过去。

“你得看着我，Charles，不然就有点太犯规了。”Erik扑上去将他搂在怀里。Charles能感受到他亲吻在自己的脸颊上，于是他转过来，平静地吐出一个数字，“十五。”他说。

“好吧。”Erik点点头，并随即环住Charles 的腰一下子将其托举了起来。

“哦！”Charles当即发出一声惊呼，“Erik！！！”他惊惶地伸出手撑在男人的肩膀上。“放我下来Erik.”

男人的回答是抱搂着他原地转了两圈，「十八、十九」Erik大笑着数道：“噢Charles，看看你。我赢了。”

Charles早在Erik转第一圈时丢脸的、不受控制的惊叫出声后，便已经情不自禁地露出了笑容。

“狡猾的德国骗子。”他笑骂道，“放下我，Erik，我要狠狠揍你。”

Erik很快放下了他，“你很重，Charles，”他说道“比我想象中的要重。”

“这让你感觉老了吗，我的朋友。”说着Charles向他虚打了一拳，而Erik接住了。

“你赢了。我得承认就是把你赶走，接下来大半个晚上的时间我也会用来想你和自慰。”Charles说完后长长地吐了一口气，他主动拉扯住Erik大衣的领子，将自己贴凑上去。

“去他妈的报告。”他说，“现在吻我，Erik。”


	6. Chapter 6

06 【过去篇】

这大概将会是Charles半年以来最急不可耐的一场性爱。虽然在此之前他并没有多少和男人做的经历，并且已经接近有两个月没有真正意义上的性生活。

但他发誓他还是很想要Erik，不管是以什么方式。

“我会湿的很快，Erik.”Charles呻吟着说道，“我很抱歉。”Erik的回答则是将他几乎凶狠蛮横地推抵在离玄关不远的墙上。

Charles在快速地解开自己的皮带扣后，下一个动作就是顺着墙纸摸到了控制酒柜灯的开关。“希望你不要介意。但我真的想看清楚你一点。”他小声说道，并很快抑制不住地喘息起来，因为他看见Erik抽出皮带并抛丢在地板上，紧接着男人便开始挽起袖子脱上衣。

“我想要先舔你，Charles.”男人以富有磁性的性感声线说道，Charles费了好大劲才将视线从男人弧度完美的肌肉上移开。

“好的。”他抑制不住地吞咽出声，然后将外裤完全脱下露出两条光裸的大腿。

Erik很快地在他面前跪下，他有些冰凉的手掌顺着人有些软肉的肚子一路滑到其平坦的小腹。Charles 在他向前贴近的时候轻颤了一下，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，并且如他自己所说的，在深色的内裤里凸出浸湿了好大一块。

“你的腹股沟很深。”Erik边说边用拇指在他的凸起处摁揉着，最终Charles不得不最后自己动手拉下那层被自己前液蹭湿的薄料，他难过的哼吟着，将手指揉抓进Erik的碎发间。

“Charles，把你的左腿抬起来，”Erik用嘴唇包裹住他渗出前液的顶端，舌头沿着那形状姣好的东西舔着，他能感觉到Charles因激动舒适而引起的轻颤。

他听Erik的话乖乖抬起左腿，圆润的脚趾就这么点踩在Erik跪撑起的大腿上，男人的手绕抱过他的腰，并随着他忘情的呻吟揉捏着他饱满的臀部。“噢Erik，”Charles将手掌从男人轮廓深刻的颌骨滑下，并最终停隔在男人那肌肉饱满的小臂。

Erik几乎不用费心地抬眼去看他那双润湿的蓝眼睛，和那饱满的、因被咬而更为发红的唇。他只是以更深的吞咽满足着他，以牙齿富有技巧地轻微刮蹭和以舌头扫舔过Charles阴茎顶端肉眼的动作而让其惊声尖叫。

Charles因此激动得浑身发颤。

“别走，Erik... ...告诉我你会留下。”Charles带着一股淡淡的哭腔道，“噢...噢我快要到了... ...”说完他有些不安的想要往后退，但Erik的手臂锢住了他的腰，像是给了他无所依托的身体一个不容置疑和拒绝的去所，“哦Erik，我想我要... ...”

话还没说完，他就随着男人各种刺激性的小动作射了出来。

Charles有几秒钟都不能够回神，最后他带着还未褪去的哭腔说道：“哦Erik，我亲爱的，我很抱歉。”Erik将人软掉的性器吐出，迎上人带着十足歉意的目光。“什么？”他一时觉得有些好笑，“你在不停的说你很抱歉，Charles.”

Charles的鼻尖上都渗出了一层汗，正瞅望着他，于是Erik伸手替他将粘在额头上的发丝抚开，放缓声音安抚他道：“别那么不安，Charles，我爱你，没有那么多的抱歉。”

Charles用那种堪称迷恋的眼神凝视了人好一会儿。“好的，Erik，”他最终以低沉温柔的腔调回应道，一阵昏黄泛橙的灯光在他的脸上，光线营造出一股静谧中混合着恋眷与暧昧的氛围。

“我也爱你，Erik，并且我十分想要你操我。”

 

他们在倒回卧室的床前脱光了最后一件衣服。在足够长的前戏之后，Charles很快给自己做好了扩张。

他的腿经过刚才的事不仅有点酸还有点抖，于是他选择换了种更为省力的姿势好让Erik插进来。

一开始确实有些痛。介于Erik自从刚才就一直硬着，他的耐心显然在全部将自己插挤进Charles的穴口后就全部耗尽了。他开始有些不管不顾地抽插起来，Charles拧皱着眉头发出半是痛楚半是欢愉的喘息，“哦Erik... ...”他偏过头去，一边亲吻着男人的耳朵，一边努力放松自己。

Erik将人的腿掰的很开，他在十分下流地顶操着Charles的同时，又顺着他张开的脚踝向上亲吻。Charles在他身下扭动着，承受着他一次次的撞击，当Erik那根又粗又大的阴茎抵蹭到他的敏感点时，他自己则毫不掩饰地浪叫出声：“... 嗯啊Erik！！这里，操我操我、用力！！... ”

“你有没有幻想过这一天，Charles？”Erik扣住他的腰，随之狠狠地顶戳他那里的前列腺，他的眼里密布着深沉的情欲，“幻想过会有一天被我摁在床色疯狂的操。”

“做梦都想，Erik，好棒、操我... ...”Charles 舒服地发出一阵黏腻的鼻音，他下意识收绞紧了双腿，“两年前我就爱上你了，但你是那种很难揣测的人，呃啊，所以我想了两年... ...呃啊、还要Erik... ...”

“看看你，Charles，你和别人上床的时候也这么浪吗？”Charles的回应则是贴上男人的唇将舌头滑了进去，他忘情得与之舌叶相缠，试图以舌头在彼此的口腔互相角斗，来重新激起他们方才要将彼此镶进肉里去的粗野欲望。但Erik只是由着他如此，同时他下身顶撞的力度也小了下来，Charles 开始不断的尖叫喘息，他在床单上蹭动呻吟着，“不，Erik，别这样... ...”

他有些委屈的看着他，“我是认真的Erik，我只是你的。”他看起来象是想从已经快成浆糊的脑子里扒拉出什么别的词措来劝服Erik重新开始狠狠插干他，“我实在太想要你了。但如果你以后不想和我在一起，我就只好去找个像你一样的来操我... ...”

“Charles.”Erik打断他，又重新开始将自己狠狠操进去顶弄，他握住身下人再一次勃起未射的阴茎，缓缓撸动起来，恨声道：“别告诉我你经常带人回家过夜。”

“不…我没有，Erik，从不。”Charles又开始说起胡话，他一边爽得哭泣一边说道：“天啊明天我想就这样让你操我一天。我们哪儿都不去了。”

Erik望着他，也同样喘息着道：“你还有一个圣诞晚会呢，Charles。”

“去他妈的圣诞晚会！”Charles哽咽道，“你只能在槲寄生下吻我，又不能在槲寄生下操我。”说完他有些难耐的夹紧了双腿，他的阴茎因为充血而笔直的硬竖着，偶尔蹭在Erik结实紧绷的小腹上时才能获得一点可怜的慰藉。

“摸摸我、Erik…我射不出来…”说着Charles彻底哭了出来，“我太久没做了，求你了，真的好胀。”

 

“你能射的，Charles。”Erik残忍地说道，然后附身含住他左胸口的乳尖，他先是用舌头舔戳，然后再用牙齿轻轻磕咬人鼓胀起的的乳粒。“你这里又湿又热，我知道你爽得要命，我会一直顶你这里。”

“不，Erik，我真的不行！！…”Charles开始哭叫，他睁开那双美丽的令人窒息的蓝眼睛，好像他正要死去。Erik于心不忍的看了他一会儿，将他抱在怀里安抚拍背，他向下扶握住Charles酸胀不已的性器，拇指在那已经湿漉黏滑的头部抚摸刮蹭。

“嘘、Charles，安静。现在，为我射出来。”

Charles发出类似于猫叫般的呻吟，“Erik，噢Erik……”

他能感觉到男人粗大的阴茎正不断挤压着他的穴心，他的精液随着被顶戳前列腺的频率而被挤流出来，一股股的淌在了Erik的手掌心里，继而又陆续滴答着蹭到床单上……

他的射精量比正常时的要多了一些。这让他持续射了好一会儿，在此期间Erik仍在不断的轻弄着他。

Charles沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他用手脚紧紧蜷缩搂抱着男人，湿热的后穴也不住地收缩紧绞。

Erik很快也受不住地闷哼一声并随之射出。

 

“... ...我差点以为自己要死了，Erik。你真的太棒了。”

“... ...我们明天去买一个槲寄生花圈挂在床头，这样晚上回来后你就可以感受下你刚才所说的。”Erik一边从他身上下来，一边将安全套打结丢掉。

“那好吧，如果你坚持。”在感受到Erik落在他额头上的亲吻后，Charles翻过身去，他嘟囔道：“也许我们还该去买一个红色的相框。”

Erik下床去浴室里拾掇出一条湿毛巾来给人擦拭，等他回来后却见Charles早已轻阖上眼睛沉入了梦乡。

他仔细地将人大腿内侧和小腹上干掉的精液擦拭干净后，又用两指检查了一下人肿胀的后穴，确定没有严重的撕裂出血问题后才将人半搂起来，挪放到较为干净的床的另一侧。

“晚安，Charles。”在他转身进浴室冲澡之前，Erik俯下身在熟睡的人耳边轻声说道。


End file.
